Aftermath
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is set in season 2 right at the climax of the episode Maneuvers. After Seska's unwelcome news is transported to the whole of the bridge crew Commander Chakotay takes some time to sort through his turbulent emotions...AU.


**Aftermath**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

 _ **A/N-I want to say a big thank you to Scifiromance for betaing this story for me.**_

 _"Hello, Chakotay. Congratulations on your victory. I look forward to our next meeting. Oh, and there's something you should know. While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of extracting a sample of your DNA. I impregnated myself with it. So, I guess more congratulations are in order. You're going to be a father."_

Chakotay stood rigidly in place as he stared at Seska's image on the view screen. Her face loomed large in front of him. In his mind's eye her sarcastic smirk wavered in front of him as she opened her mouth and laughed, laughed so loudly that his ear drum's reverberated with it. But in truth that was all in his head. The bridge was deathly silent as everyone exchanged awkward glances, none of them daring to speak in case they upset the commander.

"End the message, Tuvok." Captain Janeway commanded in shrill tones as she glared around at her crew. They all dropped their eyes to their consoles under her piercing stare as she reprimanded them silently with her eyes alone. She didn't want Chakotay to see their pitying looks.

"Of course, Captain." The Vulcan replied in even tones. He was the only one on the bridge who didn't feel uncomfortable. Living in a world of logic saved him from experiencing the humiliating emotions that Chakotay was now being forced to endure. The view screen went blank and Seska's face disappeared.

"Commander, perhaps you would like a moment." Captain Janeway said in a softer tone.

Chakotay flinched slightly at the sound of her voice. He looked askance at her as he gave a slight nod. He made sure to keep his face expressionless as he stalked off the bridge, his gaze directed straight in front of him so he wouldn't have to witness the rueful glances his colleagues couldn't stop throwing his way. His shoulders were pulled back, ramrod straight, and only slumped when the doors to the bridge closed behind him and he was finally alone. He strode quickly down the long winding corridors and hurried into the turbolift as he directed it to the deck containing his quarters. His body was like a coiled whip, full of tension and a deep sense of shame. Why had he agreed to let the message be played in front of the whole damn bridge crew? He should have taken Kathryn's original offer and had it played privately in his quarters. But he had been feeling so guilty about defying the Captain in the first place; he had stupidly wanted to prove that he wouldn't be so reckless again. But no, Seska had outmanoeuvred him again. He had embarrassed her in front of her Kazon lover, so she exacted her revenge in the only way she could, taking his DNA, impregnating herself with it and pronouncing he was to be a father.

God, how he regretted his time with her! How he regretted letting her get under his skin in the first place. She had played him right from the beginning. In their most intimate moments he had revealed things he would never had told another soul. Seska had known how best to manipulate him. She had been so good at ingratiating herself into his life, she had made herself indispensable. At the time he had needed a warm body for comfort and she had provided that willingly, playing up to his fragile ego and extracting his most secret desires, fatherhood being one of them.

The doors to his private quarters opened and he marched inside. His fists clenched at his sides as he paced back and forth agitatedly. Seska had basically taken one of his most secret desires and taunted him with it, and he had stupidly let the whole crew witness his humiliation. Could things get any worse? Being tortured physically by her was easier to bear than this. How could he live with the knowledge, that somewhere out there, an innocent child of his was being raised by such a witch? It was beyond comprehension. Chakotay closed his eyes as a picture of his father entered his mind. He could see the disappointment showing in every line of Kolopak's face. It was only very recently he had come to terms with his fractured relationship with his father. While stranded on a planet during an away mission, he came across an alien race who spoke the language of his ancestors. It was this impromptu meeting that had begun his cathartic resolution regarding their estrangement.

But now the calmness he had been feeling ever since reconnecting and coming to terms with his ancestral inheritance had gone awry. Seeing Seska again had thrown him into an emotional turmoil. Chakotay was normally very level headed. It was rare that he let his human emotions rule his heart. He was an intensely private individual and Seska had literally mocked him in front of a crowd.

His comm-badge crackled as someone tried to make contact with him. Chakotay was in such a rage that he nearly ripped it off of his chest, and had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "This is Commander Chakotay." He said irritably as he hit the badge with a violence that shocked even him. He inhaled sharply as he tried to regain control. Could they not leave him alone for even a moment?

"It's me, Chakotay." B'Elanna's husky tones responded. "I am outside your quarters. May I come in?"

This wasn't like B'Elanna's normal brash manner. Chakotay sighed, knowing that she would be worried about him. She had been as close to Seska as he had, and both had been betrayed by her in different ways. It also meant that as B'Elanna knew, the gossip had already spread. His cheeks burned as he abruptly ordered the computer to open the doors and allow the half-Klingon inside.

"If you've come to offer me some kind of comforting advice, don't bother." Chakotay said dismissively as he continued to pace. "Nothing you can say can make this situation any better."

"I'm sorry, Chakotay." B'Elanna had seen him like this before, and Seska had been the reason behind his torment then too. It was when she had been exposed as a Cardassion spy.

"How did you hear about it so quickly?" Chakotay growled as he stopped striding back and forth like a caged bear and turned his angry dark eyes onto the chief engineer.

"You know what this ship is like." B'Elanna shrugged as she met his irate gaze coolly.

"I suppose you pity me like everyone else." Chakotay snapped as he resumed pacing. He was trying to walk off his anger but with little success.

"Hardly." B'Elanna replied dryly. "And no one pities you, Chakotay."

"I doubt that. They already think I'm a fool for getting involved with Seska in the first place." Chakotay fumed.

"For goodness sake, Chakotay, you are not the first man to get his heart stomped on." B'Elanna retorted impatiently. "And you are among friend's here. No one pities you, no one feels sorry for you. We are worried that's all. I'm worried." She finished in a softer tone. "Seska betrayed me too you know."

Chakotay halted and ran a hand through his short, black hair. He finally met B'Elanna's concerned gaze as his anger faded a little. "How do I come back from this?"

"You carry on, Chakotay. What else can you do? Don't let your wounded pride get the better of you. If you do than Seska has won." B'Elanna pointed out.

"You want to lecture me on pride?" Chakotay countered bitterly.

A wry smile crossed B'Elanna's lips. "Maybe not, but I never claimed to be a counsellor."

"The position is open. Perhaps you should apply." Chakotay suggested sarcastically.

"No, I leave that role in your capable hands, Commander." B'Elanna was rewarded with a small smile from Chakotay. She relaxed her stance when she saw the burning anger in his eyes dim.

"Am I supposed to just let Seska disappear and take my unborn child with her? Despite what she is, that child carries a part of me with it. How can I just sit back and let Seska poison its life." Chakotay said hopelessly. He avoided B'Elanna's eyes as he stared around his quarters, suddenly his safe place didn't feel so safe anymore.

"There is nothing you can do, Chakotay. It is out of your hands. How do we know that Seska isn't lying about this too?" B'Elanna questioned reasonably.

"We can't." Chakotay finally looked at her again and B'Elanna was shocked at the despair written all over his face. "And I suppose that's her revenge. I'll never know whether she was lying or she really has impregnated herself with my stolen DNA."

"I am sorry, Chakotay." B'Elanna didn't know what else to say. There were no words of comfort she could really offer. All she could do was be a shoulder to lean on like he had been for her over the years. "Seska fooled us all. There is no shame in admitting that."

Chakotay stood irresolute as he tried to draw on his inner strength. An image of Kolopak entered his mind again, but this time his father's face wasn't full of disappointment and resignation, this time his father wore a proud smile. Maybe this was some kind of message. Maybe this was the spirits way of telling him that giving into his anger and hurt would lead him toward nothing but sorrow. Isn't that what had happened when he had been so dismissive of his father's teachings, triggering their years of estrangement. He had been down this dark path once before. Did he really want to travel that road again?

"Are you alright, Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked thoughtfully as she witnessed the myriad of emotions crossing his expressive face.

Chakotay smiled wearily. "Not yet…but I will be."

"Cryptic as always." B'Elanna said in amusement as she took this as her cue to leave. "Are you up for another game on the holodecks later, Chakotay?" She challenged him.

"Of course. I might actually let you win this time." Chakotay watched B'Elanna's amused smile disappear as she led the way out of his quarters. "Easy, it's only hoverball." He reminded her.

B'Elanna snorted derisively in response as she ignored the amused chuckle that erupted from his lips.

 ** _A/N-thanks for reading!_**


End file.
